Hadiah Kecil Untuk Sakura
by Lady Auburn
Summary: AU. Sakura bagaikan sekeping salju pertama yang jatuh di musim dingin; ia rapuh namun tetap bersikeras jatuh demi membahagiakan hati-hati yang mendingin di musim dingin yang fana. Untuk Family Spring Events 2012. RnR, darl?


_Alat-alat rumah sakit itu memenuhi ruangan. Terdengar isak tangis luar biasa dari seluruh orang yang berada di sana, kecuali sang dokter yang terbiasa akan situasi ini. Ah tidak, sang dokter pun kini sepertinya terlihat sedang mengusap-usap kedua bola mata cokelat mudanya._

_Gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu terbaring di sana, dengan pakaian olahraga yang masih lengkap terpakai. Di depan dada, bertuliskan kain dengan nama 'Haruno Sakura' dari kelas 5-5. Kedua ibu dan ayahnya duduk di sebelahnya sambil menangis._

_Mesin itu berdenging panjang, panjang sekali memekakkan telinga. Kedua orang tua itu mendongak, menatap dokter muda itu dengan pandangan cemas._

"_Maaf." Ia menggeleng dan menghela napas. "Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hadiah Kecil Untuk Sakura**

**Naruto **_belongs to _**Masashi Kishimoto**

_For _**Family Spring Events 2012**

**.**

**.**

**.**

UHUK! UHUK! UHUK!

Gadis kecil itu terbatuk kuat sekali sampai tubuhnya terbungkuk-bungkuk. Ia bangkit berusaha menggapai air minum di meja besi dekat tempat tidurnya, lalu meminum minumannya lamat-lamat.

"KIZASHI! HENTIKAN! DASAR BODOH!"

"MEBUKI, AKU SUDAH TAK TAHAN LAGI!"

Mulai lagi, peperangan antara kedua orang tua sang gadis cilik yang hanya merunduk pasrah. Air matanya berlinang, namun tak kunjung terjatuh. Masih didekapnya boneka kecil pemberian kedua orang tuanya dulu, berusaha meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya bahwa pilihan yang terbaik adalah tetap menjadi satu.

Gadis kecil itu, Haruno Sakura, berumur 10 tahun dan memiliki kedua orang tua yang sibuk di pekerjaan masing-masing. Haruno Kizashi, ayah Sakura, bekerja sebagai direktur perusahaan besar sedangkan Haruno Mebuki, ibu Sakura, adalah seorang walikota di kota lain –membuatnya jarang pulang ke rumah hanya untuk mengurus Sakura.

"Hah… Mereka berdua sama saja." Ia berusaha tenang dengan meminum air putihnya lagi, lalu terdengar suara rontaan dan suara banting-banting barang yang terdengar. "Sudah biasa, Sakura… Sudah biasa…"

BUGH! BRUGH! PRANGG!

"AKU TAK TAHAN LAGI, KIZASHI! AYO KITA CERAI SAJA!"

DEG!

Dada gadis itu terasa nyut-nyutan. Ia memegang bagian dada kirinya, ada suatu sensasi tertentu mendengar kata cerai terlontar dari mulut ibunya. Tubuhnya mengejang, membuat boneka itu terlepas ke bawah. Ia terkejut, lalu melihat ke bawah dan berusaha menjangkaunya namun-

BRUGH!

-tubuhnya terjatuh ke bawah dengan leluasa.

"SAKURA!" Terdengar lengking kekhawatiran dari arah luar, yang langsung masuk ke dalam kamar yang ditempati Sakura. Mebuki terkejut bukan main saat melihat tubuh Sakura yang merintih kesakitan di bawah sambil berusaha menjangkau boneka lusuh pemberiannya dan Kizashi. Air matanya turun perlahan, lalu ia mendekati anaknya.

"Sakura, sudah _Okaasan_ bilang kalau mau ambil sesuatu, bilang sama _Okaasan_." Ia mendudukkan Sakura di atas tempat tidur, lalu mengambil boneka itu secepat kilat sebelum pintu terbuka lagi menampakkan sosok tegap Kizashi.

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Sakura bisa ambil sendiri, kok, _Okaasan_." Mebuki menutup matanya, berusaha mengurangi intensitas air mata yang turun. "_Otousan_!"

"Ya, Sakura?" Kizashi mendekati Sakura, lalu mencium dahinya. "Hm, apa kabarmu, Nak?"

"Baik, kok, _Otousan_." Ia berujar riang –lebih tepatnya, berusaha menyembunyikan getaran suaranya. Tatap matanya yang semula kosong dan datar berubah menjadi lebih berkilau. "_Otousan_, kita liburan, yuk?"

"Kemana?" tanya Kizashi. Mebuki sibuk memijat-mijat pelipisnya. "_Otousan_ akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan kemanaaa saja." Sakura memandangnya kagum.

"Serius, _Otousan_?" tanya Sakura. Kizashi mengangguk. "Hore! Ayo kita pergi sekarang!" Kizashi menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak sekarang, gadis manis." Ia mengusap rambut merah muda Sakura. "_Otousan_ masih punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Tapi, seminggu lagi, _Otousan _janji akan memberikan liburan itu ke Sakura." Sejenak, terbesit rasa kecewa di hati Sakura. Namun, mendengar perkataan terakhir Kizashi, ia langsung kembali semangat.

"Oke!" Ia mengangguk senang. "_Okaasan_ sibuk enggak?" Mebuki menoleh.

"Ung, untuk hari ini kayaknya tidak." Mebuki memasang pose berpikir. "Memang Sakura mau apa?"

Sakura tersenyum manis. "Aku ingin dikepang lalu pergi ke _photobox_. Anak-anak di kelasku sudah mencoba _photobox_, tapi aku belum. Aku ingin sekali mencobanya. Boleh, kan, _Okaasan_?" Mebuki tersenyum pahit.

"Kamu masih sakit, Sakura. Jangan memaksakan diri. Kalau Saku sudah sehat, kita langsung ke _photobox_!" Mebuki berujar semangat, yang justru membuat Sakura semakin kecewa. "Hmm, tapi _Okaasan_ bisa mengepang rambutmu."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu menyimpul senyumnya. "_Arigatou_, _Okaasan_." Mebuki mengangguk sedangkan Kizashi beranjak dari sana. "Eh? _Otousan_ mau kemana?"

"Hmm, _Otousan_ masih banyak pekerjaan. Sakura baik-baik ya." Kizashi menghilang di balik pintu, membuat Mebuki jengkel sedangkan Sakura merundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Sakura." Mebuki memanggil. Sakura mendongak. "Ayo, kita kepang rambutmu."

**oOo**

Seminggu setelah Sakura dirawat. Ia diputuskan boleh untuk bersekolah karena kondisinya yang semakin membaik, asalkan obat-obatan masih ada di genggamannya. Sekolahnya terletak di dekat rumah sakit, jadi ia bisa bolak-balik ke rumah sakit dengan gampang.

Sakura berlari menuju kelasnya dengan semangat, lalu bertemu teman-temannya yang duduk di kursi.

"_Ohayou_, _minna_!" Sakura menyapa dengan hangat, sedangkan yang disapa kini balas membalai tangan sambil tersenyum.

"Gimana keadaanmu, Ra?" tanya Ino, teman sekelas Sakura yang berambut panjang.

"Aku udah baikan. Kapan-kapan, _Okaasan_ katanya mau ajak aku ke _photobox_, lho!" Sakura berujar bangga. Hinata dan Ino tersenyum senang. "Padahal aku pengen ke _photobox_ itu sendiri…"

"Jangan, Ra! Nanti kamu makin sakit!" Ucapan itu sukses membuat Sakura kembali terpukul. "Eh, Ra?" Sakura menyukseskan lamunannya dengan kembali ke kursi.

"Lho? Sakura kenapa?" Ino mengernyitkan dahi, sedangkan Hinata mengangkat bahunya dan menggeleng tak tahu apa-apa.

**oOo**

Sakura berlari menuju lapangan dengan baju olahraganya. Di depan dadanya, bertuliskan nama dan kelasnya. Lapangan sedang teduh, jadi ia diperbolehkan ikut olahraga. Rambutnya ia ikat satu.

"Fuh… _Gomennasai_, _sensei_, saya telat." Guru Sakura, Maito Guy, mengangguk mengerti setelah Sakura membungkuk padanya dan mempersilakannya untuk berbaris.

"Baiklah, hari ini ada pemilihan untuk peserta lomba lari besok!" Guy memulai instruksinya. "Yang laki-laki, saya akan pilih… Ah, kalian, Kiba dan Naruto!" Guy menunjuk dua murid yang sedari tadi paling ribut –dan kini terdiam mendengar instruksi Guy.

"Ki-Kita, _sensei_?" Guy mengangguk. Kiba berbisik. "Ma-Matilah kita, Naru…"

"Yosh! Kita harus terima konsekuen, _'ttebayo_!" Naruto maju ke depan dengan langkah bangga, sedangkan Kiba mengikuti di belakangnya dengan loyo. "Kami siap!"

"Baiklah. Untuk perempuan saya akan memilih… Ah, Sakura dan Ino!" Sakura mendongak gembira, sedangkan Ino tercengang.

"Ayo, Ino!" panggil Sakura. Ino langsung berdiri dengan tegap.

"Aku protes, _sensei_!" Ia berteriak lantang. "Tolong, gantikan saja Sakura dengan yang lain!" Semua anak ikut protes dengan protes Ino. Mereka menganggap Sakura memang jago berlari, sedangkan Sakura langsung menekuk wajahnya.

"Apa alasanmu, Yamanaka?" Guy kini mendekati Ino. Ino sejenak menggaruk tengkuknya, tak mungkin bila ia menceritakan tentang penyakit Sakura.

"Ung… Itu… Itu…" Guy nampak menunggu. "Ka-Karena aku gak suka! Ya, karena aku gak suka Sakura ikutan!" Sakura semakin menekuk wajahnya.

"Hoo, begitu." Guy mendekat ke arah Sakura. "Baiklah, yang ikut lomba lari untuk perempuan adalah Sakura dan Tenten." Ino terperanjat.

"Hei!" Ia ingin protes, namun Guy telah berdiri tegap sambil berjalan ke depan.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya, anak-anak."

**oOo**

Senyum terkembang terus saat Sakura kembali ke rumah. Ia menemukan mobil merah terparkir jelas di halaman rumah merah muda cerahnya. Ia bergegas berlari menuju rumah.

"_Tadaima_!" Ia masuk lalu melemparkan tas merahnya ke atas sofa. "Siapa itu?" Ia melirik ke balik dinding, melihat sesosok wanita muda berambut eboni yang duduk di atas sofa bersama Kizashi.

"Ah, Sakura." Ia menggandeng lengan Sakura, lalu mendudukkannya di sebelah wanita tadi. "Perkenalkan, ini manager kantor _Otousan_. Namanya Mikoto Uchiha." Mikoto, wanita itu, tersenyum manis sedangkan Sakura ikut tersenyum.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura!" Sakura menjawab lantang. Mikoto tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu Sakura pelan.

"Baru pulang sekolah, Saku-_chan_?" tanya Mikoto. Sakura mengangguk. "Ah, kelas berapa?"

"Kelas 5. Umurku 10 tahun!" jawab Sakura senang. "_Otousan_, aku ingin ganti baju dulu." Kizashi mengangguk, lalu mempersilakan Sakura kembali ke kamarnya. Tas yang ia pakai langsung dibawa Kizashi ke meja belajar Sakura di ruang tamu.

"Itu anakmu dengan Mebuki, Kizashi?" tanya Mikoto. Kizashi mengangguk. "Manis sekali." Kizashi tersenyum.

"Ah, sebentar aku akan buatkan teh untukmu." Mikoto mengangguk, lalu pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok Sakura yang terbalut gaun rumah. "Saku-_chan_, temani Mikoto-_san_ sebentar, ya?"

"Baik, _Otousan_!" Sakura langsung duduk di sebelah Mikoto. Ia bermain _video game_ tanpa menghiraukan pandangan meremehkan dari Mikoto.

"Sakura, kedua orang tuamu… sedang ada masalah, ya?" tanya Mikoto. Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Hmm, yang sabar ya. Kedua orang tuamu pasti akan bertemu dengan yang lebih baik." Sakura menoleh.

"He? Tapi aku lebih suka _Otousan _bersama _Okaasan_. Mereka cocok, lagipula rambutku juga perpaduan dari rambut mereka berdua." Mikoto menggeram pelan, namun ditahannya dengan senyum kecil. "Kenapa? Mikoto-_san_ ingin jadi suami _Otousan_?"

"Anak ini…" Ia menghela napas lalu mengambil ponselnya. "Jemput aku kemari. Bawa saja mobilku."

**oOo**

Hari pertandingan tinggal sehari lagi dan kini Sakura duduk di atas sofa ditemani kedua orang tuanya. Suasana hening menemani mereka sampai Sakura membuka suara.

"_Otousan_, Sakura akan ikut lomba lari di sekolah!" Sakura bercerita dengan semangat, membuat perhatian Kizashi dan Mebuki teralihkan dari layar tv. "Doakan Saku untuk menang, ya!"

"Ta-Tapi keadaanmu…" Mebuki langsung menutup mulutnya saat Sakura kini meredupkan cahaya di matanya. Ia sadar lalu kini mengusap kepala Sakura dan mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, sekali ini _Okaasan_ izinkan."

"Kapan memangnya?" tanya Kizashi.

"Besok, _Otousan_!" jawab Sakura kini mulai kembali bersemangat. "Tonton aku, ya!"

"Tentu, Sakura!" Kizashi kini menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura. "Kalau menang, kami akan beri kamu apa aja." Sakura langsung berbinar mendengarnya.

"Se-Serius, _Otousan_? _Okaasan_?" Mebuki dan Kizashi saling berpandangan sejenak, lalu mengangguk dan menghela napas. "Yeaaay! Aku boleh mengajukan permintaanku dulu?"

"Apa itu, Sakura?" tanya Mebuki. Sakura mengambil posisi memeluk Kizashi dan Mebuki.

"Aku ingin kalian tidak bercerai. Aku ingin kita tetap bersama!" Keduanya terdiam. "Eh? Ada apa? Apakah permintaanku… terlalu aneh?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Mebuki mengelak. "Tidak, kok, Sakura. Ayo, tidur dulu. Sudah malam." Sakura merengut.

"Tapi, beneran dikabulin, kan, _Okaasan_?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Kizashi hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum lembut. "Oke!"

**oOo**

Hari pertandingan. Sakura sangat bersemangat. Setelah memakan roti panggangnya, ia menuruni tangga sekolahnya menuju lapangan. Ia berdiri di depan cermin di depan tangga, lalu menghela napas lamat-lamat.

"Tenang, Sakura. Kamu udah biasa lari." Ia tersenyum menghadap cermin. "_Ganbatte ne_, Sakura!" Ia berjalan riang melewati tangga sampai-

BRUKK! AAAWWHH!

-ia terjatuh terguling-guling dengan kepala terlebih dahulu. Ia langsung tengkurap untuk merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa –menghindari dari resiko kecelakaan lebih fatal. Ia melihat di tangga, tak ada siapa-siapa. Rasa sakit menyerang tengkuknya, luar biasa sakit. Ia bisa melihat dari cermin bahwa wajahnya terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Ia menangis sesenggukan.

"_Kalau menang, kami akan memberimu apa saja."_

Sakura terdiam dari tangisannya dan langsung berdiri –menguatkan tekad dan mulai berjalan pincang memegangi kepalanya menuju lapangan. Sempat ia hapus air matanya terlebih dahulu sebelum sampai di garis START yang telah dipenuhi sorak sorai para pendukung.

Pengikat kepala putihnya yang bertuliskan namanya sudah terikat kencang. Matanya menatap lurus dan tajam melintasi lintasan menuju garis FINISH yang terlentang jauh –terasa jauh bagi kepalanya yang masih berdenyut kencang.

"_ICHI_!"

Sakura bersiap dengan posisinya yang sedikit berjongkok.

"_NI_!"

Sakura menatap ke depan dengan tubuh yang sedikit terangkat.

"_SAN_! _GOOO~_!"

Letusan senjata api terdengar, melaju kencang kaki-kaki kecil Sakura melewati letusan semangat dari para pendukungnya di sekolahnya. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan teman-temannya, tidak juga harapan yang ia pupuk di dalam hati kedua orang tuanya.

**oOo**

_**Meanwhile in Kizashi's Apartment…**_

"Mikoto, aku bisa jelaskan ini." Mikoto merengut kesal dan duduk di atas sofa, di dalam rangkulan Kizashi yang mengusap rambutnya perlahan. "Kau pernah merasakan jadi orang tua, _ne_? Kau pasti mengerti maksudku, Mikoto…"

"Apa maksudmu, sih? Daritadi kau berkata 'kau mengerti maksudku' atau 'aku minta maaf'. Kau ingin minta uang lagi dariku, hm? Apakah jabatan _direktur _di perusahaan_mu_ itu kurang, Kizashi?" Mikoto berkata panjang lebar. Kizashi menatapnya sebentar sebelum tersenyum kecut. "Ada apa lagi? Aku lelah, Kizashi! Segera saja ceraikan wanita itu!"

"Iya, aku tahu, Mikoto. Aku telah berusaha untuk melakukannya." Mikoto menjauh darinya lalu menatapnya tajam. "Tapi, aku tak punya pilihan lain –oh, _damn_, andaikan aku tak punya anak."

"Kalau begitu bunuh saja." Mikoto berkata santai sambil merapikan _lipstick_nya di depan cermin bedak, sedangkan Kizashi langsung syok mendengarnya. "Kau tampak bodoh."

"Keh." Kizashi kini menjauh dari Mikoto. "Ternyata kau iblis, selama ini kau hanya menginginkanku untuk membunuh anakku sendiri!" Mikoto memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Hei, Bung, aku telah memberimu segalanya." Ia berjalan mendekati rak sepatu dan mengambil sepatu hak tinggi merahnya. "Kuharap, kau mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Wanita itu, dengan kemiskinannya, atau denganku, dengan seluruh jaminan kekayaan." Ia menutup pintu luar dengan cepat sebelum Kizashi sempat menghentikannya. Langkahnya yang tergesa terdengar sampai dalam apartemen Kizashi, membuat Kizashi kini diam membatu.

Diliriknya jam dinding merah muda, warna kesukaan anaknya, saat ini pukul tujuh pagi… tanggal dimana saatnya…

"_Damn_! Aku lupa kalau Sakura hari ini ada lomba!" Ia berlari keluar dari apartemennya dengan memakai jaket kulitnya lalu memasang topi kupluk di atas kepalanya. "Maafkan _Otousan_mu ini, Sakura!"

**oOo**

_**At the same time in Suna…**_

"Matsuri, tolong ambilkan berkas itu." Mebuki menunjuk laci besi dengan penuh _file_ yang mencuat keluar. Managernya, Matsuri, langsung mengambil berkas yang dikira perlu oleh Mebuki yang kini pusing bukan kepalang. "Argh! Tidak, pekerjaan ini semakin banyak saja!"

"A-Apa Anda tidak ingin bersantai dulu, Mebuki-_sama_?" tawar Matsuri. Mereka sedang berada di ruang walikota Suna, dan Mebukilah yang kini menjadi walikota untuk tahun ini sampai empat tahun ke depan.

"Err, tidak usah, Matsuri." Ia masih tenggelam dengan seluruh tugasnya. "Tolong ambilkan aku teh hangat saja." Matsuri mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan teh. Mebuki menghela napas berat. Tugas ini tak akan pernah selesai, batinnya.

"Ini." Matsuri meletakkan secangkir teh hangat yang ditutup dengan tutup cangkir merah muda. Melihatnya, Mebuki tersenyum kecil.

"Manis sekali." Ia membuka tutup itu. "Darimana kau tahu, aku suka warna ini?"

"Err, aku tak sengaja menemukannya. Tak ada tutup lain, jadi kupakai itu." jawab Matsuri sembari menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Mebuki mengangguk lalu meminum teh itu perlahan-lahan. "Ada yang bisa saya kerjakan lagi?"

"Ah, jam berapa ini, Matsuri?" tanya Mebuki. Matanya nampak serius dibalik kacamata berbingkai tipis miliknya. Matsuri melirik jam dinding.

"Pukul setengah delapan pagi, Mebuki-_sama_." Mebuki terdiam. Seluruh tugasnya kini dibiarkannya saja tidak tersentuh oleh penanya yang kini ia genggam erat di atas meja. Matsuri yang melihatnya langsung kalap. "A-Ah, apakah ada yang sa-salah, Mebuki -_sama_?"

Mebuki kembali tersadar. Ia membanting pena tersebut dan langsung berlari mengambil jas pekerjanya yang tergantung di tiang. Ia tak mengucapkan pamit, langsung keluar kantor tanpa mempedulikan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Matsuri kebingungan, melongo dan membatu di dalam ruangan walikota yang kini sepi. Hanya ada dirinya.

Syuu…

**oOo**

Sakura hampir mencapai garis FINISH. Ia bangga bukan kepalang saat mengetahui dirinya berada di posisi pertama. Wajahnya menampakkan senyum lebar yang menyesakkan dada. Sebentar lagi ia mencapai garis FINISH, namun-

BRUKK!

-mata Sakura tertutup erat disertai erangannya. Tubuhnya terjatuh kuat menyentuh tanah. Seluruh orang panik, ada yang berteriak meminta pertolongan ada juga yang berusaha menolong –dan ada juga yang menutup mulut mereka dengan kedua tangan. Suasana semangat itu berubah kelam saat suara ambulans kini terdengar mendengung.

"Angkat dia!" seru seorang ibu yang tengah hamil tua. Ia nampak prihatin dengan keadaan Sakura. "Ya ampun, cepat angkat dia, bodoh!" Para petugas ambulans yang baru keluar itu pun langsung tunggang langgang membawa tubuh ringkih Sakura di atas tandu menuju mobil ambulans yang kini tertutup. Suara sirine kembali menggema.

Dan tepat saat itu, Mebuki dan Kizashi baru sampai. Taksi yang digunakan mereka berdua langsung berhenti dengan cekatan. Mebuki membayar dari jendela lalu berlari cepat sedangkan Kizashi membayar di dalam lalu berjalan cepat.

"Mana anakku?" tanya Mebuki. Ia celingukan mencari sebelum melihat ambulans yang menjauh. "Hei, siapa yang memanggil ambulans?" Seorang ibu kini mendekatinya.

"Aku." Ia menjawab. "Ada seorang gadis kecil yang pingsan di lomba lari tadi."

"!" Mebuki terkejut bukan main. Ia kini mengikuti laju ambulans sambil berlari namun percuma, ambulans itu jauh lebih cepat darinya. Juga dengan keadaan ia yang memakai hak tinggi, membuatnya dituntut untuk mendapat letih lebih cepat. Ia menggeram lalu menangis kencang di trotoar sambil memeluk lututnya –yang sontak menjadi perhatian.

"Bu, Ibu, jangan menangis." Ada salah satu orang yang berani mendekati Mebuki. Kizashi sendiri baru menyadari bahwa anaknya terbawa ambulans dan kini berusaha menelepon taksi –lagi. Mebuki yang tahu usahanya sia-sia untuk menangis kini berlari menuju tempat perkumpulan taksi. Tak mau ambil waktu, ia ambil sembarang taksi yang mendekat lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

"RSU Konoha!"

**oOo**

Mebuki dihadapkan situasi menggemparkan. Tubuhnya terguncang menangis. Kizashi berada di sebelahnya, duduk mendongak di atas bangku besi untuk menunggu di depan ruang UGD. Tak henti ia panjatkan doa.

Mebuki terus menangis kencang sampai akhirnya seorang dokter keluar dari UGD. Ia memakai jas putih dengan mata cokelat. Dari _nametag_nya, namanya Inuzuka Hana.

"Haruno -_san_, kalian boleh masuk." Mebuki menatap lalu mendatangi Hana dengan gencar. Ia menggoncangkan bahu Hana.

"Bagaimana kondisi Saku?" tanya Mebuki histeris. Air mata meluncur perlahan dari kedua bola matanya. "Apakah kanker otaknya semakin parah, dokter?" Hana kini diam.

"Uhm, dia sedang istirahat." Ia kini menerawang. "Kondisinya sudah diambang batas. Tubuhnya tak kuat lagi. Kepalanya sering berdenyut tak sesuai dengan kondisi seharusnya, begitu pula dengan jantungnya. Ini sudah hampir melewati stadium empat. Kondisi yang benar-benar memprihatinkan –tetapi anak anda kuat sekali."

Mebuki langsung menyeruak masuk. Kizashi berdiri dan membungkuk berterima kasih pada Hana yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum maklum.

"Sudah tugas saya." Ia berujar lalu berlalu. "Saya permisi." Kizashi mengangguk dan langsung berlari memasuki ruang UGD. Ruang ini begitu menyesakkan baginya, bagai hidup tanpa oksigen penuh dengan denging alat-alat rumah sakit dan bau-bau alkohol yang menyengat.

"Saku…" gumam Mebuki di sela tangisnya. Ia memeluk-meluk tubuh anaknya dengan kencang. "Tuhan, kenapa Saku bisa begini, sih?" Ia menangis lagi. Kizashi hanya melihat dari kejauhan dan terdiam. Entah kenapa, kini tangannya menyentuh punggung istrinya. "Lepaskan, bodoh!"

"Aku hanya ingin menenangkanmu, Mebuki." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya di tengah isak tangisnya. "Hah… Terserah kau saja." Kizashi kini melepaskan tangannya dari punggung istrinya, lalu mendekati Sakura dengan pandangan pilu.

Berjam-jam mereka lewati dengan sunyi –kecuali suara denging alat dan isak tangis Mebuki yang sepertinya tak habis-habis, akhirnya mata itu terbuka menampilkan _emerald_ jernih kebanggaan mereka. Mebuki yang melihatnya langsung menjerit histeris.

"Ugh…" Sakura mengerang. Tubuhnya mengejang lalu kini ia menangis tanpa suara. Hati Kizashi dan Mebuki bagai diiris sembilu. "Ngh! Sa-sakit…"

"Ja-Jangan bicara dulu, Saku!" cegah Mebuki. Sakura mengangguk. "Nak, kalau kau tidak bisa, kenapa kau memaksa…" Tangis Mebuki pecah lagi. Sakura tersenyum kecil.

Ia kini menggerakkan bibir kecilnya. Setelah melihat itu, Mebuki dan Kizashi saling bertatapan lalu lelehan air mata jatuh di wajah Kizashi. Keduanya menangis menahan pilu yang terlalu banyak ditorehkan hari ini oleh anak mereka.

"Baiklah…" Mebuki menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. "Bertahanlah, Saku."

Dan semuanya berubah.

**oOo**

Alat-alat rumah sakit itu memenuhi ruangan. Terdengar isak tangis luar biasa dari seluruh orang yang berada di sana, kecuali sang dokter yang terbiasa akan situasi ini. Ah tidak, sang dokter pun kini sepertinya terlihat sedang mengusap-usap kedua bola mata cokelat mudanya.

Gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu terbaring di sana, dengan pakaian olahraga yang masih lengkap terpakai. Di depan dada, bertuliskan kain dengan nama 'Haruno Sakura' dari kelas 5-5. Kedua ibu dan ayahnya duduk di sebelahnya sambil menangis.

Mesin itu berdenging panjang, panjang sekali memekakkan telinga. Kedua orang tua itu mendongak, menatap dokter muda itu dengan pandangan cemas.

"Maaf." Ia menggeleng dan menghela napas. "Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami."

BRAKK!

Mebuki pingsan dan terhengkang ke lantai, membuat Kizashi menangis semakin kencang. Ia merasa ialah ayah yang gagal. Ayah yang hanya mempedulikan posisi dan kekayaannya –untuk putrinya sendiri.

Teringat ia dengan kata-kata terakhir anaknya –meski tanpa suara cempreng kebanggaannya itu- yang membuatnya kini jatuh terduduk.

_Jangan menangis. Aku tidak apa-apa. Saku menang, dan kalian tetap akan bersama, ya?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

**Happy Family Spring Events 2012~**


End file.
